The Dynamic Duo In: The Bo Element
by AreYouKiddingMe86
Summary: It's a continuation of The Doc and The Wolf Meet A Succubus. You don't need to read that one to understand this one. Dyson and Lauren are friends, but what happens when each has feelings for Bo? How will the Bo element effect their friendship?
1. Bowing Out Gracefully

**So I'm back with another Dyson and Lauren bromance fic a lot sooner than I expected, but you guys really liked the last one, so it lit a fire under my ass. Hope you guys like it. And as always I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Dyson and Lauren were in the boxing ring at the rundown gym the shifter liked to frequent. They were engaged in their weekly sparring match. A routine that they had fallen into after Lauren had convinced him that it would be in both their interests if she knew how to protect herself considering that she was a human living in a Fae world. Dyson went at her with a right hook that had half the force he would normally use and she easily dodged it. She pointed her gloved hand at him and said, "Stop babying me Dyson. I don't even know why I bother training with you."

Dyson wiped his brow with his forearm, "And who are you going to train with? Hale? You're too serious. This is a friendly sparring match Lauren."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at him for a second then shook her head saying, "I just want to be able to protect myself effectively, and you babying me isn't going to help me any." Then she smirked and added, "Unless you're afraid I'll kick your ass which in that case I completely understand. Don't want to hurt that wolf pride of yours."

"You? Hurt me? You're a twig. I'd like-" His sentence was cut off by an impressive uppercut that knocked him back a few feet and left a small cut on his lip. He let out a low chuckle, "But doc whatever happened to 'first do no harm'?"

Lauren started taking off her boxing gloves as she replied, "Well there are some exceptions to the rules and you being an asshole is one of those exceptions." She had walked over to him to inspect the cut she gave him. It was nothing that wouldn't heal within an hour or so. Lauren walked over to exit the ring and asked, "Hey how is your case going at the college?"

Dyson gave her this puzzled look and asked, "What college case?"

Lauren stepped out of the ring and got her towel off the top rope. As she towelled off she said, "The one you had me do the water analysis for. You thought some Fae was contaminating-"

"That wasn't my case." He said smiling.

Lauren had a curious look on her face as she mused about whose case it could be. Dyson wouldn't do a freelance job because it would bring unnecessary attention from the Ash and Light elders, and he was a bit of stickler for following the rules. Something Lauren frequently made fun of him for. As she thought about it, it dawned on her whose case he was working on. Lauren kept her face passive, "Bo."

Dyson was rummaging through his gym bag for a clean t-shirt and it was the way Lauren had said Bo's name that caused him to look over at the doctor. He grinned and as he pulled on the shirt he said, "Yeah is there a problem?"

Lauren walked over to the bench that her gym bag was on, "No. I just didn't think you would help the unaligned succubus considering that would be breaking the rules. I thought she wasn't supposed to meddle in Fae business?"

He quit packing up his gear to defend Bo, "She's not meddling. The Fae come to her for help and she helps them."

Lauren zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder and eased up on him a bit, "Okay..." Of course she wasn't going to relent completely, "but this doesn't explain why you're helping her and breaking rules."

Dyson gave her a pointed look and countered with, "And why are you helping her? You're definitely in no position to break the rules Lauren. This isn't you keeping your head down."

Lauren sighed and ran a hand through her sweaty hair as she thought of a valid reason that was nowhere near the truth. Eventually she said, "Helping Bo with her control and hunger helps the Fae. So if it is ever found out I can say I was helping the Fae."

Dyson scoffed as he called her out on her flimsy excuse, "Shaky defence there doc. I'd hate to see you on the stand."

Lauren chuckled and said, "This is why I don't plan on ever being on trial. At least I won't have to when I have friends like you."

The two of them started to walk out of the gym when Dyson joked, "I'd let you hang just to see you worm your way out of it." Lauren looked at him wide-eyed in shock. He slowly grinned as he added, "Gotta get my kicks somewhere doc."

She laughed with him then playfully punched him. "Well get them somewhere else. Maybe Bo might help you there." She meant for the comment to come out more jokingly than the sarcastic way it had come out.

Dyson decided to let the comment slide. Even if he was curious as to why Lauren was so concerned with his professional involvement with Bo. But she was helping her with her control and hunger, so she really didn't have much of a ground to stand on. As they exited the building Dyson just chalked it up to jealousy of him spending a lot more time with Bo and made a promise to himself to spend more time with the doc. That was if he could get her out of the lab.

_Cop Shop..._

Dyson was at his desk going over the toxicology reports for the double homicide he was investigating when Bo walked in. He always knew when she was in the room because everyone would just stop what they were doing and the room would go silent. He looked up from his paperwork and leaned back in his chair as he watched her approach his desk. Dyson took in her appearance and he appreciated the low cut of the shirt she was wearing. Bo had Kenzi with her and she was the first one to greet him, "Hey D-Man! How goes biznass?"

Dyson raised his eyebrow as Kenzi picked up the crime scene photos, "Same old, same old Kenz. What brings you ladies in today? Did Bo have to bail you out?"

Kenzi made a noise of disgust as she got to the more gruesome photos and Bo shook her head at her friend and said, "Fortunately this time no." She took the crime scene photos from Kenzi who frowned at her. As Bo dropped the pictures on his desk she told him, "I got more information on that case I'm working on, but I uh...could use some of your expertise."

Dyson didn't miss the subtle way she leaned further towards him as she leaned against his desk. Giving him a wonderful view of her cleavage and the dark red bra she was wearing. Dyson leaned forward as he grinned, "And what expertise would that be?"

The sexy smile Bo gave him caused the all the blood in him to go south. Bo didn't have to say anything for him to know what she actually wanted. Dyson tried not to laugh at the fake retching noises that Kenzi was making behind Bo. Bo stood up straight and continued the conversation as though she just didn't proposition him, "The lead is taking me into the woods to track down someone who's been missing, and I would like to use your superhero nose to see if you can get anything."

"I'm a superhero now huh?" He asked grinning. Dyson leaned back in his chair as he picked up his pen and tapped it against his bottom lip, "And how long has this someone been in the woods? Because if it's longer than seventy-two hours then I probably won't be able to track anything."

Kenzi snorted and laughed, "What kind of a wolf are you? I thought you could smell month old garbage from twenty miles away."

Dyson got an irritated look on his face and sarcastically remarked, "And I thought you were a decent person. I guess we all make mistakes huh?"

Dyson and Kenzi were engaged in a stare down and normally the wolf wouldn't mind the obscure human, but she insulted his wolf. He wasn't going to let that go. He stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and as he slipped it on he said, "I'll give it a try Bo, but if its been awhile then there are no guarantees."

Bo stepped closer to him and ran her fingers along the edge of his jacket collar and whispered, "Well there is one thing I can guarantee even if your superhero nose fails."

Dyson felt his pants get a little tighter in the groin at the innuendo. He lowered his voice, making it go deeper, and he challenged her, "Are you sure about that? And if I remember correctly, there was one night where you were begging me to stop."

Bo gripped his collar tightly to bring their faces closer, but quickly let go to step back as she said, "That's only because you looked exhausted. Also, we can't go now. I've got to go see a doctor about a shot."

Dyson stood there for a second and eyed her cautiously. Her casual manner about Lauren concerned him and he wanted to make sure Bo understood the risk that Lauren was taking to help her. He sighed, "Be careful Bo. Lauren's putting her neck out there trying to help you."

Bo and Kenzi started walking to the exit and Bo said over her shoulder, "I'll be careful." Then she stopped to smile suggestively at him and added, "And I'll be sure to watch the doctor's pretty neck for you too."

Dyson folded his arms across his chest as he had a suspicious thought run through his mind. He was standing there rubbing his beard when Hale walked in. Hale walked over to his desk and tossed his hat on it asking, "What's up? You got your thinking face on. I just saw Bo in the hall. What'd she do now?"

Dyson said out loud, more to himself than to Hale, "It's always about Bo." He looked over at Hale with a contemplative look on his face, "Hale, do you think Bo and Lauren might be..."

Hale got a questioning look on his face, "You don't think the doc would do something like that would you?"

Dyson removed his jacket and placed on the back of his chair then he eased into the chair as he said, "She doesn't know Bo and I are...physical."

Hale looked at him with a stunned expression then he started to chuckle, "You and Lauren are almost tighter than we are and you haven't told her that you and little miss succubus are getting it on? Oh this is gold! What's up with the secrecy D?"

Dyson picked up his pen then threw it down saying, "I don't know. Call it a seventh sense, but I think Lauren might like her."

Hale pursed his lips together and nodded. Dyson watched as the siren processed everything. Dyson didn't know why he thought Lauren might be interested Bo, but he just had this gut feeling about it. Hale chuckled and said, "You and the doc vying for the same woman. Things could get interesting."

Dyson chuckled, "No it won't. If she does I'll tell her what's going on and then we'll go for a beer."

Hale rubbed the back of his neck as he doubtfully said, "I don't know D. Something about this just screams trouble."

Dyson laughed and lightly threw his pen at Hale then said, "You're just a cynic."

Hale held his hands up as a sign of concession, "Alright, alright. But remember these words of wisdom: Bros before hos. In your case the doc before the succubus."

Dyson shook his head. Lauren was his friend and she was a logical person, so him seeing Bo wouldn't be a problem. He would just talk to her and everything would be okay. Dyson picked up the phone, dialled a number and waited for the line to be answered. Hale was looking at him curiously and when the phone was answered he said, "Hey Lauren. You and me at the Dal tonight? I'm certain we can get our hands on Trick's buckthorn." He chuckled, "No I'm not going to need taking care of. That was a onetime thing." He scoffed, "You're on and loser has to wash the other's gym clothes for a week." Dyson laughed as she gagged in his ear and to make it even more hilarious he added, "I'll be sure my dirtiest jock strap is ready for you."

He laughed as Lauren hung up. Hale was laughing and shaking his head as he said, "I never understood you two's friendship."

Dyson just shrugged and said, "We drink, we embarrass each other then we have fun. It's as simple as that."

Hale nodded and said, "Okay, but I think it goes deeper than that."

"Yeah whatever." Dyson said as he rolled closer to his desk to finish his work.

_Lauren's Lab..._

Lauren was bent over a microscope looking at the most recent slide she had made up for disintegrating Fae cell interaction with and organic plant compound, and just as the desired reaction was taking place she heard, "Yo! Dr. Hotpants!"

With her concentration broken Lauren was no longer able to focus on the slide. Instead she was now focusing on reeling in her frustration from having it broken. Taking a deep breath she stood up straight and gave Kenzi a fake smile, but then her smile turned genuine as she looked at Bo. She put her hands in pockets of her lab coat and said, "Here for your shot?"

Bo smiled at her and said, "Don't sound so excited."

Lauren walked over to the medical cooler and as she got the serum out she joked, "I'm not excited. Far from it because I have to see your face."

Bo gave her that sexy smile that made Lauren's heart flip-flop all over the place as she said, "Are trying to say you don't like seeing my face?"

As Lauren prepped the medical tray to administer Bo's injection she looked up from it and gave the other woman a sweet smile, "Far from it." And just as quickly as the moment had happened it was gone and Lauren was back to being the doctor, "How has your hunger been? And what's your control been like when feeding?"

Bo hopped up on the medical table, "Not too bad. I haven't really needed to worry about my control though I still practice with."

Lauren lifted her head up with a questioning look on her face, "Oh really? Why's that?"

Bo went to go answer but Kenzi beat her too it tactlessly saying, "Because her and the D-Man have been bringing down what's left of the walls at the crack shack."

At first Lauren was confused and looked between the two women, but then her brain caught up to what Kenzi had said and she just stood there in stunned silence. She knew Dyson had been helping Bo with cases, but she hadn't known that they were having sex. And if they were why didn't Dyson tell her? Lauren felt as his friend he would have told her, but then again would she want to know considering her own feelings towards the succubus? Lauren didn't realise she had spaced out, so when Bo put a hand on her shoulder she flinched a bit causing the brunette to hold her hands up and ask, "Hey are you okay?"

Lauren initially gave her a small, sad smile. It was a smile that indicated that she knew she wouldn't be able to be what Bo needed, and because Dyson could be she decided she would be happy for them. Lauren quickly widened the smile and shook her head, so she could clear the sad thoughts from her mind and said, "Yeah I just remembered something about a patient I saw earlier. Let's give you the serum then you can be on your way."

Lauren tried hard to ignore the look of concern on Bo's face, but she held up the syringe and Bo just nodded as she pulled off her coat. Lauren cleaned the area on Bo's upper arm then injected her with the serum. Lauren went about cleaning up the medical waste and Bo said, "Thanks Lauren. For everything. I know how much of a risk it is for you to be helping me considering I'm not Light."

Lauren threw away the trash then shoved her hands into the pockets of her lab coat as she said, "It's not a problem, and don't let Dyson guilt-trip you about me helping. Considering he's not one for rules here lately." Bo got a confused look on her face, so Lauren covered up the comment, "If there are any side effects you know where I'll be. And I do want to get together, so we can test your control."

As a flirty smile appeared on her face Bo said, "Sure thing doctor. How about we get together later and we can do that test drive?"

Lauren was about to object due to the fact that she didn't want to flirt with the woman her friend was…whatever with because that wouldn't help her when they would become official. But she figured if Dyson was going to be seeing Bo in whatever capacity then she would have to get used to seeing them together. Lauren suppressed the groan she wanted to let out, and ran her hand through her hair as she told Bo, "Actually Dyson and I getting together at the Dal later and you're more than welcome to come with us if you'd like."

"What about moi?" Kenzi interjected.

Lauren didn't necessarily hate Kenzi, but she was a very frustrating person. Lauren gave her a tight smile and extended the invitation to her, "You too Kenz. It wouldn't be a party without you."

Kenzi pointed at her and said, "Ya damn right!"

Lauren looked back at Bo and asked, "Well…?"

She watched as Bo bit the side of her bottom lip and thought about the invitation. Even though she had silently bowed out for Bo's affections Lauren was still human after all and she thought Bo's thinking face was cute and sexy all at once. How that was possible she would think about later in one of the many fantasies she had about the succubus. Eventually Bo threw up her hands and said, "Why not? I'd like to see the dynamic duo in action together."

Lauren laughed and warned, "You may regret that later. Especially after a few shots of Trick's prized buckthorn liquor."

They shared a laugh and before Bo could say anything Kenzi's phone went off and the pair waited to see what the call was about. It was quick and short call, but when Kenzi hung up she said, "Things have gotten interesting at the college. We gotta split."

Lauren saw the reluctant expression on Bo's face as the two started to walk out the lab, so she called out, "I'll see you at the Dal later."

Bo grinned, "Can't wait doctor."

And with that the succubus and her friend were out the door. Lauren stood there for a second before heading off to her office. Once she had the door closed she sat in her office chair and leaned back in it to look at the ceiling. The guy who had basically become the greatest friend she ever had was sleeping with the woman she had the hugest attraction to. Sure at first she had chalked it up to Bo's succubus nature, but the more time she spent helping Bo with her hunger and control the more she realised Bo was just genuinely beautiful person. And she had fallen for her miserably. Lauren let out a defeated sigh as she decided not to tell Dyson about her crush on Bo. If Bo made him happy then she was going to support her friend even if it tore her up on the inside.


	2. A Friend's Happiness

**Firstly I know the first part of this didn't bode well with most, but I've come to redeem myself and hopefully this will make up for it. Secondly I apologise for any mistakes/errors/etc. I've been battling a toothache and I've been hopped up on painkillers. As usual don't own the characters. They belong to those at Showcase, Prodigy and et al.**

* * *

_That Night at The Dal…._

Lauren walked into the Dal and she saw Dyson at the bar talking with Trick. Trick saw her first and he moved to get her a shot glass along with a mug of his best ale. Lauren gave Dyson a hard pat on the back and said, "You ready for your performance later?"

Dyson faked laughed then smirked, "You're funny. But I'm not making an ass out of myself tonight. You will be and my phone is fully charged to capture the moment."

Lauren shook her head and laughed. She picked up the shot of buckthorn that Trick had poured and after she threw it back she coughed out, "I forget how strong this stuff is." She looked at Trick and asked, "How many has he had?" Trick held up three fingers which made Lauren roll her eyes and complain, "Of course you're trying to outdo me, and I'm not backing down Dy. Trick can you give me two shots to catch up and two more to beat his ass."

Dyson wasn't going to back down from this challenge. No matter how much they drink Lauren was always able to drink him under the table and she was able to do it without making an ass out of herself. Dyson held up his hand and said, "And I'll take three more Trick."

The barkeep let out an aggravated groan, "The two of you will not be making fools of yourselves in my bar tonight."

Lauren took another shot that was followed by a grimace then said, "I do not make a fool of myself Trick."

Trick got a look of disbelief on his face, "Shall we recall the last Fae holiday where you two drank a bottle of my oldest buckthorn and tied everyone's shoestrings together. Not to mention the fact that Dyson threw up on a millennia old oracle tapestry. Oh and the icing on the cake, the bar brawl over the cute nymph that wasn't interested in either of you and who went home with Hale."

"Hale makes a terrible wingperson." Lauren said pointedly.

Dyson scoffed, "Makes a better one than you. You get all cute and doctor-y and girls are all like, "He changed the pitch of his voice to a higher one, "'Oh Doctor Lauren I have this ache could you look at it?' And you pretend like you're being professional."

Lauren gave him a not so gentle shove, which was less effective than she realised, and argued, "I _was_ being professional. Did you not see the growth on the side of her neck, which turned out to be a second head by the way." Lauren took another shot, grimaced then continued on, "And you don't have any room to talk Mr. I'm-A-Broody-Wolf-With-Great –Hair-"

"You think I have great hair?"

Lauren glared at him and finished, "The point is Dy that my nerdiness and cute doctor skills will only get me so far. You just breathe and the women flock to you." Lauren let out a heavy sigh before she picked up her mug of ale and took a long drink from it. As she placed the mug down she said, "And yes you have great hair. It's curly and soft like lamb's wool."

Dyson looked at his friend who was currently examining some spot on the bar. Lauren always came across as smart, confident and caring. He didn't think she could be insecure and her showing this side of herself meant that something was going on with the doctor. And he felt sad for her, but he knew that if he asked her what was wrong then she'd downplay it and tell him nothing. Dyson motioned for Trick to pour them another shot and after he did Dyson slid the shot glass over to Lauren saying, "I want to propose a toast."

Lauren softly snorted and looked at him wondering, "And what would you like to toast Dyson? Your ability to effortlessly steal women without trying?"

Dyson's smile faltered and he said, "No. And Lauren if I've stolen any woman from you I didn't know it. I swear on my blood oath."

Lauren picked up her shot glass and apologised to him, "I know Dyson. You can be a dick sometimes, but you're never a genuine dick to me." Dyson grinned at her and she couldn't help but to laugh, "So go on with your toast."

Dyson continued to grin as he delivered his toast, "To you finding the woman of your dreams one day, but more importantly to me winning and drinking you under the table. I'll be sure to get extra sweaty when I work out this week."

Lauren got a disgusted look on her face, "Gross Dyson. Do you know how unsanitary that is?"

Dyson pointed to the shot in her hand and just as she tossed it back a voice yelled, "Trickster your best bottle of booze and a beer for Bo-Bo."

Lauren started to cough as she choked on her shot. She forgot to tell Dyson that Bo was coming. Dyson pat her on the back and asked, "You good?"

She nodded and croaked, "Yeah." She paused for a second to catch her breath, "Also I invited Bo to hang out with us."

Dyson looked at her like a deer in headlights and all he could say was, "Oh." He still hadn't told her about his thing with Bo. It wasn't quite a relationship, but they were seeing each other. On cases, casual sex, sex when she needed to heal and other things. And if he were honest with himself he would even say he had deeper feelings for the succubus. He glanced nervously at the spot Bo and Kenzi were then over at Lauren and said, "Lauren we should talk."

The doctor rose her eyebrow silently asking him about what, but before he could say anything Bo had walked over and threw an arm around Dyson's shoulder saying, "The dynamic duo."

Lauren's face scrunched up in confusion as she repeated, "The dynamic duo? When did we become superheroes?" Then she added as an afterthought, "Also not into the latex scene."

Bo smirked at her as she quipped, "I find that hard to believe seeing where you put on latex gloves every day."

Lauren flashed Bo a smile before doing a shot then told her, "They're nitrile. I'm allergic to latex."

"That's a shame doctor. Ruins the little fantasy I had of you in a latex suit like Catwoman." Bo said faking disappointment.

The sultry smirk that Lauren gave Bo wasn't missed by Dyson or the succubus and to make things even more interesting she said, "Well maybe you can come up with another fantasy that involves something latex-free." She winked at Bo then slid off the barstool and threw back two shots one after another. Lauren grabbed her mug and as she walked off she announced, "I'm going to go play some pool."

Lauren was either drunk or well on her way there. There was no doubt about it, so when the flirtatious innuendo came out both Dyson and Bo were dumbfounded. Dyson was trying to trying hard not to laugh at his friend's drunken behaviour, but he couldn't help it because she normally wasn't the ass while they were drinking. Bo looked at him with a perplexed expression asking, "What did you do to her?"

Dyson started laughing harder. It was one of the deep, uncontrollable, belly laughs that he couldn't stop. He might have been drunk too and it was confirmed when Dyson almost fell off his barstool. Bo had barely caught him and was struggling to keep him off the floor, but he regained his balance. He stood up and looked at her and said, "You know you are really beautiful."

Bo gave him a sweet smile and said, "You're not so bad looking yourself. What are you two drinking because I have never seen you so...happy."

Dyson threw back one of his waiting shots and let out at noise as the alcohol burned on its way down. He slammed the shot glass down and exclaimed, "I'm always happy."

Bo eyed him carefully as he leaned back against the bar as she pointed out, "No you're not. You're usually tense and gloomy. Also you're sometimes arrogant."

He scoffed, "Arrogant? Me?" He yelled across the barroom, "Lauren am I arrogant?"

The blonde was playing pool with a beautiful red head and she yelled back as she lined up her shot, "Yes you are."

Bo had a cheeky smile on her face as he shook his head in disbelief then said, "She's drunk, so what does she know?"

Dyson noticed Bo was paying attention to the red head and Lauren playing pool. Dyson had to admit they were being awfully friendly with each other, but Lauren was drunk and drunk Lauren was very social. Bo was frowning slightly as she shot back, "I know she's a lot smarter than you are. Even when drunk. And what did you do to her? She's hanging all over that girl."

Dyson looked back over at the pool table and shrugged, "Didn't do anything. Lauren's just drunk and having fun. Surprised she's even talking to a girl. She's usually talking my ear off about something she discovered at the lab." He took a sip of beer then carefully watched the succubus as he nonchalantly stated "Must be you."

There was a moment where Bo did say anything and only stared at Lauren and the red head as she processed his comment. She then got a confused look on her face as she incredulously asked, "Me? What did I do?"

Dyson shook his head and chuckled. She just confirmed his suspicions. Bo was interested in him, but not in the way she was interested in Lauren. He was sure there were probably numerous signs, but he was happy at the fact that he was attracted to someone on more than a surface level. He took a sip of his beer and softly said, "I think she's interested in you."

"Interested in me how?" She asked turning to look at him. "I mean yes I know in a scientific way she is way interested in me, but I think that's it."

Dyson drained his mug then set it down, "I'm not going to spell it out for you Bo, but you should go talk to her."

She stood there for a moment contemplating his suggestion before walking off to the pool table on the other side of the bar. Dyson watched her walk away and behind him he heard Trick say, "That's a noble thing you did Dyson."

Dyson chuckled and turned around to face the barkeep as he joked, "Didn't you hear Trick? I'm arrogant, so I don't think that leaves much room for nobility. But it does leave room for another mug of ale."

Dyson and Trick shared a look of understanding before the barkeep chuckled and left to go get his mug of ale.

Lauren was teaching the red head how just enough force on the right spot of the cue ball would sink both solid coloured balls at once. Lauren had no intention of flirting with the woman, but seeing Bo and Dyson at the bar caused her jealousy to make an appearance, so she focused on the cute red head playing pool with her. Lauren had stepped closer to her standing behind her, and covering her hands with her own, so she could properly guide her through the shot. The woman let out a soft laugh and asked, "Doctor are you this handsy with all your patients?"

Lauren whispered against the red head's ear, "If you want a more thorough exam we can go back to my place and I'll be sure to check every inch of you." As she was talking she had taken the hand that was on the bottom part of the pool cue and lightly ran it up the woman's arm. Knowing the woman was distracted she quietly suggested, "Maybe you should take your shot."

Just as the woman had turned her head to go in for a kiss someone cleared their throat Lauren didn't look at them, keeping her eyes focused on the red head's blue ones, but she did acknowledge their presence "Is there something you need?"

Bo gave her a tense response, "Yeah maybe you should go home doctor before you do something you'll regret in the morning."

Laure smiled at the red-head before she stood up and gave Bo an irritated look, "And what could I possibly regret in the morning?" She noticed Dyson wasn't with the succubus and thought maybe he was off throwing up somewhere. He always overdid it with the buckthorn. At least she diluted it with beer, so she didn't end up passed out in Trick's office, "Where's Dyson?"

Bo pointed towards the bar and said, "Talking to Trick I guess. Can we talk?"

Lauren intentionally ignored her question and chuckled, "So he's drinking more which puts me behind. Thanks for that. If I have to wash his sweaty jock strap I'm giving it to you...though you might like sort of thing."

Bo scoffed, "What the fuck Lauren?"

Lauren picked up her mug and gave a slight shrug before taking a drink then saying, "I might be drunk. No social filter. I'm going to go get another beer."

Lauren knew she was being...well a bitch towards Bo, but Lauren felt she deserved one night of being a bitch to the one woman who had stolen her heart and who she couldn't have. She got to the bar and placed her mug on top of it and said, "Hey Trick two more shots and another beer." She turned her head and looked at Dyson, "You know drinking alone is a sign of alcoholism. I should know I'm a doctor."

Dyson barely chuckled and once Trick sat his shot on the bar top he did it then just sat there. He'd been thinking ever since he sent Bo off to talk to Lauren. And as he thought about everything ever since Bo showed up, he realised the signs were so obvious, but he was too caught up in his own feelings. He was in love with Bo and that's the thing that sucked about the whole situation. Hale was right that this would get interesting, but it wouldn't be interesting for long. And Dyson would never tell the siren that he was right on all accounts. Lauren pushed his shoulder and said, "Dy what's the matter? You got your brooding face on, and you know the women flock to it like flies to a dung pile."

That got a smirk from him then he sighed out heavily as he came clean with her, "Lauren, Bo and I are seeing each other."

Lauren glanced down at the bar top then back at him. Him telling her wasn't anything new. It was the fact that he sounded apologetic about it. Did he know about her feelings for Bo? There was no way he could. She tried repressing her feelings the best that she could so it wouldn't be that obvious. Lauren took the shot that was waiting for her then croaked out, "I know."

Dyson looked at her and asked, "How?"

"Kenzi's got a big mouth and not much tact." Lauren told him avoiding eye contact with him. There was this awkward tension between them that hadn't existed since before the night they had their bonding moment. Lauren's curiosity got the best of her and she was the first to break the silence, "Are you two dating?"

Dyson shrugged then looked at her, "Would it be a problem if we were?"

"Why would there be a problem Dyson?" She asked before letting out a forced chuckle.

Dyson looked over to the booth that Bo and Kenzi had occupied and said, "Because I think you like her." He looked at her and added, "And even worse, in my case, I think she may be interested in you."

Lauren's head shot up in surprise and she studied his face. He was serious. Dyson actually believed that someone as attractive, smart, and just all around amazing as Bo was would be interested in her. The same girl that he was currently getting horizontal with. She couldn't help but laugh which only made Dyson frown at her. As Lauren caught her breath she playfully scolded, "Don't frown. You'll get wrinkles." She took a split second to think about that, "Never mind, you're Fae wrinkles have no meaning to your species." Lauren took a swig of beer then said, "Dyson she can't possibly be interested in me. Have you met me?"

Dyson rubbed his beard as he thought of the best way to answer the hypothetical question. Lauren was a geeky, workaholic who liked to lose herself in her work and if it weren't for him and Hale, she'd never leave the lab. But once she was out of the doctor mode she was actually a badass who could drink a thousand year old shifter under the table. And when she was drunk she had more confidence than anyone he'd ever met, but it came off in an endearing manner. Dyson smiled at her, "Yeah I've met you. And you're one of my greatest friends. So I can understand why she would be interested in you. Lauren don't let your insecurities make you walk away from a good thing."

Lauren let out a short laugh and said, "There is no good thing. You and her are doing whatever, and you can have that Dyson. You deserve it."

Dyson got off his barstool and said, "No doctor I don't. At least not this time. Plus I know when to be a gracious loser when it has to happen. I'm not as arrogant as you think I am." He looked at Trick and asked, "How many Trick?"

The barkeep shook his head and said, "I'm calling a tie, and Kenzi beat you both."

Lauren rolled her eyes and wondered, "How can somebody so small drink so much? If I actually liked her I would ask to run tests on her."

Dyson put a hand on her shoulder and chuckled, "She'll grow on you doc. We all know it took sometime before you grew on me."

"That's only because you were blinded by my amazingness and talent." Lauren looked over to the booth where Bo and Kenzi were and asked him, "What makes you think she likes me?"

Dyson picked up his mug so he could drink the last bit and answered truthfully, "She lights up when she talks about you and sees you. And it's not in that 'I can get lucky' kind of way she gets when she sees me. It's deeper than that."

Lauren eyed him suspiciously, "And you're not being an ass are you?" He chuckled and shook his head no. She picked up her mug and raised it for him to tap his mug with hers as she toasted with a big smile on her face, "Well here's to the unknown and Britney Spears karaoke."

Lauren tossed back what was left in her mug and Dyson placed his down on the bar. After Lauren set her mug down Dyson evilly grinned at her then reached over the bar to get the radio remote to turn on Britney Spears album that seemed to always be in the stereo. Dyson pulled Lauren off the barstool she was on and the two gave the Dal patrons a mildly drunk, yet impressive rendition of "Ooops…I Did It Again."

* * *

**Hopefully you guys liked this second part. This one has a sequel coming, but it doesn't fall along the Dyson-Lauren bromance. Yes a Bo/Lauren story is on its way. Thanks for all the reviews and you guys are all awesome.**


End file.
